1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle having an electric drive and having a sound transducer.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 10 2009 058 152, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a vehicle having an electric drive and having a sound transducer for emitting an artificial vehicle noise, wherein the vehicle has a sound generator for emitting or amplifying the artificial vehicle noise when a pedestrian is detected in front of the vehicle, for suppressing the artificial vehicle noise when the vehicle is stationary, especially at a traffic light, and/or for suppressing the artificial vehicle noise on streets of a predetermined type.
The Web page www.heise.de/autos/artikel/Toyota-kuenstliches-Motorgeraeusch-fuer-Elektroautos-1067863.html discloses the automatic variation of artificial engine noises as a function of the speed and current acceleration of the vehicle. The artificial engine noise is radiated forward in the direction of travel from a water-tight sound transducer system under the radiator grill.
Vehicles having an electric drive are disclosed, for example, in DE 43 09 621 A1 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,026) and DE 10 2004 040 228 A1.